creepypastatoofandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Cat
Cartoon Cat written by Billy Styler If you've been on Instagram or Tumblr, you may have heard about Trevor Henderson. For those of you who don't know, Henderson is a freelance illustrator and comics maker, known for creating bone-chilling content, such as the infamous Siren Head, and the peculiar Long Horse. However, another one of his creations, Cartoon Cat, has been rising in popularity lately. It all dates back to the fourth of August 2018, when Trevor posted this image on his social media. It depicts an anthropomorphic cartoon-like figure crouching behind a doorway in what looks to be an abandoned building of some sorts. The caption reads: "They're just like your favourite cartoon" Over the following weeks, three more images depicting what is believed to be the same entity are uploaded to Trevor's Instagram and Tumblr. Each impression becoming slightly more anomalous than the rest. The August tenth image depicts a full presentation of the figure in what is said to be an abandoned shopping center. The entity seems to be at least a few meters in height, has enormous cartoon-like eyes, an expansive sight-o-genial smile, and with white gloves covering his curled up fingers. Five days later, the next image was uploaded. Here we can see the head of the figure pultruding out of its body like a snake, it's eye sockets are empty, almost as if its head is like a giant mask. On August twenty-second, the last image is posted, showing nothing new, other than the being sighted with a slanted stance outside what looks to be another abandoned building. From taking an extensive look at the first four images, this cat creature, which will become known as "Cartoon Cat" later on, doesn't look to be all that menacing. Yes, its substantial size and cartoonish features may look unnerving, but nothing in the photos prove it has any sinister traits. There seems to be inspiration by Felix the Cat, a cartoon character from the silent film era of the early 1900's. Even the captions in the last photo, "That's all folks", takes a nod to the ending of the most famous 1930's cartoon series, Loony Toons. However, there is one major difference between a friendly-looking cartoon cat on TV, and this friendly-looking cartoon cat in real life. On September twenty-sixth, Trevor posted yet another image of this creature. However, this time it didn't look so inviting. In this image, the being is perched in a dark room staring directly at the camera, with a rotting yellow smile. This is a major contrast to how it has been portrayed from the first four images. On October tenth, one final image of Cartoon Cat was uploaded to Trevor's Tumblr titled, "Cartoon Cat Fact Sheet". This information sheet depicts the entity clinching its hands forward with bloody snarled teeth, and sinister looking features. The fact sheet has "redacted" pasted all over where all the facts should be. After taking a peek, I may have a few theories on what they are meant to say. The first seems to say, "Often found in the blank abandoned blank". This connects to the images of a being spotted around empty looking structures. The second looks to say something along the lines of somewhere from 1939. Again, a nod to Felix the Cat and Looney Tunes. And the third seems to spell out, "Incredibly cruel". However, the most unnerving part of this post, is the caption underneath. It states the following: "Cartoon Cat is the most ('DATA EXPUNGED') of all the ('DATA EXPUNGED')!" Going by what we know of Cartoon Cat, it might be safe to say this caption originally said something along the lines of, "Cartoon Cat is the most monstrous of all the cartoon characters". Or in a worse case scenario, it could possibly be even more horrific than all of Henderson's creations, including Siren Head. That was the last time Trevor Henderson posted about Cartoon Cat for a while. Then on June sixth, 2019, roughly eight months after the final post, Henderson posted another image. This time depicting the cat at nightfall, strolling towards the observer with its arms wide open. The most interesting part of this post is the caption. It simply states, "Reruns". Like a cartoon series on TV, characters typically develop over time. At the beginning, a character could be evil, but ends up good. In this case, Cartoon Cat started out friendly-looking, but then became evil as its own season went on. Now here we are, Cartoon Cat is once again portrayed to be big, lovable, and slightly welcoming. It is rerunning its first moments from August 2018. Will we see it become more deadly and hostile in the future, and then repeat again? Only time can tell. they're just like your favourite cartoon.jpg|August 4th, 2018 what they found in a dirt mall.jpg|August 10th, 2018 All the classics are coming back.jpg|August 15th, 2018 Cartoon cat.jpg|August 22nd, 2018 redacted.jpg|October 10th, 2018 He's coming.jpg|June 6th, 2019 Cartooner.jpg|october 3rd, 2019|link=https://www.instagram.com/p/B3Lt6g7l23I/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet 2961CD6A-CE75-4D4C-81A7-5FD936017242.jpeg|September 26, 2018 B448693F-4B18-4D69-834E-20B530348B96.jpeg|REDACTED C1EE20B3-C690-422D-BC4E-2B4551CDC010.jpeg|REDACTED 3EFD91DD-9D5E-4EF7-9C2D-DD9FF1B0206C.jpeg|December 8th, 2019 Category:Images Category:Monsters Category:Creepy Category:Weird Category:Original Category:Reality